First Journeys Chapter 14
Chapter 14: Hoods When the alarm woke me I was surprised I had found sleep in the first place. Visiting the prisoners facing certain death had affected me more than I thought. I remembered images of a fading dream about Tyr and Egill accusing me of judging and killing without remorse. Dawn had assured me yesterday that it was her who would throw the switch. Still I had to be there. It was so she told me, the assistants task to put the blindfolding hoods over the delinquents faces and it would be me who would see their faces last. I had a long cold shower and after putting on the executioners uniform, and girded the chain sword instead of the blaster. I simply did not want a weapon I had never used before. I stepped out the small hotel room close to the Police department. The corridor was guarded by two police officers who acknowledged me with a nod. Their faces clearly showed, fear and disgust as they looked silently at me. Dawn appeared moments later from her room and said.” We still have time for breakfast; you are ready a little early.” “I don’t think I can eat now.” Her voice became softer.” Doing what we have to do is easier on a stomach that has something to do, trust me.” We went together to her temporary office were breakfast was already served on a small table. Here behind closed doors she removed her hood and poured me a mug of coffee. “I cannot express how thankful I am that you are here. Even after all this time I don’t really get used to it and the main reason for the Assistant is moral support you know. So I am not totally alone when I have to do my work.” I had no real response for that. I felt friendship and sympathy for Dawn, but not enough to make me feel less guilty. So I took the cup watched her eating with purpose and eagerness in her moves and said. “What will I have to do afterwards?” “We both will take a break of two hours and then you can talk to psych support if you like. Some executioners do. I fill out the final documents and we are done.” “So it means I still can go to the Academy in time?” “It is not up to me but to the Chief Justice and I guess your admiral, but I could not see any reason to keep you any longer, unless of course you change your mind and want to pursue a career in the Justice or Correction department.” “Sorry Dawn, but that is not me. I rather go back to Nilfeheim and scrub Nubhir skins.” She finished her breakfast and then, before she put her hood back on she said.” It is not uncommon that you might feel the need to throw up. If possible do not lift the hood doing it.” I made a sour face and put on the hood” I keep that in mind, even though the thing has the perfect shape to catch it.” She actually found that funny and laughed while we left the room and went to the waiting flier. –””-- Corri City-Lox Marshall - Indoor Lanscaping Inc Sechz Sibenvoreinz had lived now for almost twenty years on Corri-Door undetected. Intelligence work was quite difficult; the Union was very successful protecting its most important secrets. No spy ever managed to find out what exactly was found on Arsenal III, that made the Union to occupy an unimportant and un occupied star system deep in Galactic Council space such an important focus of treaties and transform it in the most protected and defended system of the Galaxy. Corri-Door was strategically almost or perhaps even more important than Arsenal. The Border Control and Defense Headquarter were here and everything moving across the borders was registered and analyzed here and at the central data processing system on the system smallest planet Corrosive. Union BCaD processed immigration requests, checked and tracked visitors, especially those of unfriendly or enemy civilizations. They worked closely with the Union Intelligence and Counter Intelligence agencies and the data and scanning results of millions of buoys, sensor arrays, deep space forts and patrol ships was analyzed and processed. It was said that the BCaD had record of every piece of space dust that floated between the borders. He knew it wasn’t so far of the truth. He had come here twenty years ago, entering the union via Checkpoint 96 disguised as pilgrim Lox Marshall who had left Union space a month before to visit the Whispering Uni Ruins on Netlor. The real Lox Marshall never returned from Netlor of course. It helped that Lox was a loner and had no real family, which of course was the reason Lox had been targeted in the first place. Kermac Intelligence kept close tabs on all members of the sect belonging to the Church of the Golden whispering Spirit of the Universe, as it was a wonderful way to get hold of Union Citizens and either turn them or replace them. It had to be done carefully and sporadic, not to ruin a good thing and possibly expose about two hundred agents. Sechz had almost forgotten his real name; he had been surgically altered to represent the bald headed short shop keeper from Corri-Dorr. He carried the original CIT of Marshall in his arm inside a bio patch sack and real Marshall tissue and DNA. So casual CITI scanns matched the DNA to the CITI and he was verified. His mental wave pattern could not be altered to match that of Marshall, but the Kermac were PSI tech experts, second only to the Saresii and he carried an implant that masked his mental waves and simulated Marshall’s patterns. Marshall owned a small Indoor Landscaping business in Corri –City, Tunnel 8. His eighteen employees had no idea they actually worked for a Kermac spy. Marshall kept a low profile and only travelled once a month to the Sect Temple on Palomino. He kept regular GalNet contact via his avatar in Dream World and it was a harmless romance, of course they used an extensive sign language to convey information. He was sure there were sniffer programs searching for key words even code words and the cursed Union had very advanced computronics and successfully implemented but they would not be able to monitor visual gestures of Avatars. He of course had no idea who his online lover really was other than his handler. He had just finished delivering white roses and lilies to one of the sales stands near the execution site and saw his Gal Net terminal blinking. His Online lover wanted to have a chat with him. It had to be something urgent otherwise he would not be contacted out of schedule. He closed his office door, told his office assistant he did not want to be disturbed and laid down on the low grav Dream Couch. The real world disappeared and moments later he stood in an almost sickening happy place with green meadows, trees and oversized flowers and butterflies. This was the lobby environment of Dream Maker. He went to his private flower and opened the middle of the air door to his private dream world. To his surprise not only Micara his Avatar lover was here, but another Avatar and it was a Standard Base Line Avatar. Whoever it was did not spend more than five minutes in creating it. It looked very blank and was a sexless approximation of a human being. Micara said aloud.” I missed you my lover.” And her hands wiggled and she said.” This is my supervisor he has an urgent assignment for you.” The other Avatar said ... looking to the side and obviously talking to someone in the real world.” Not now Vorneun. I don’t care how the Avatar looks like. I am very well able to...” The sexless avatar suddenly changed and sported a long beard and four arms. His Lover Micara hissed angry.” No names. Use the Avatar name I gave you.” The four armed avatar suddenly grew to six meters and lost two of his arms and the skin turned bright white. The Avatar moved as if slapping or hitting someone and cursed:” Leave the Avatar controls alone. It does not matter how it looks.” Sechz was a little confused. The new avatar acted like a being directed by two noob operators who never used a Dream Maker before. Yet he was certain he heard the name Nachacht and that was could only be the Grand Wizard of the Military. Since the one directing the Avatar had no quarrels hissing at the other it was quite logical to assume it was another High Wizard. Micara then spoke about love and used dirty words and her fingers said. “You are aware of the execution taking place tomorrow?” He complimented her looks and was distracted as the other Avatar shrunk to look like a 20 centimeter gnome complete with white beard and red hat and said with an angry tone again to someone not in the simulation.” So this is how you think I should look?” Again the slapping motion of hands as if to chase someone away from input controls. He signaled back to Micara, unable to take his eyes away of the Grand Wizard controlled avatar.” Yes I just delivered flowers.” “You must sabotage the event. We don’t care how or what you do, but it must be disturbed so it has to be postponed or does not take place at all.” Sechz didn’t like that at all. He was a spy and didn’t mind to collect information but to actively commit sabotage, murder or an act of terror on a planet swarming with Marine and Union Police security basically suicide. He signaled. “I am biologically Kermac; if I get caught they will know it was Kermac and will cause political problems. Besides it is too late to plan anything. The Execution will take place in less than 12 hours.” The Gnome avatar grew but kept his shape.” It is not your place to consider political problems. It is your place to obey and serve. Refuse and you wish you would be dead.” Again Micara hissed.” Do not use words like this. Don’t speak. I get the message across.” Micara’s hands spoke:” This is a Prime Order of highest authority. You are welcome to terminate yourself after completing the task. But you will do as ordered.” “I obey.” Omni Planet Rex stood next to his massive desk in the top floor of SII –Sky Needle IV. The tallest planet bound structure on Omni Planet. The desk was made of a solid piece of black volcanic glass, obsidian a material he liked as it somehow reflected and represented his character well. The desk weight several tons and was in his simplistic clear design a symbol of power like few else. Dark gray slate covered the floor, the seams between the slate tiles pure gold. There was little else in furniture other than a wide black leather chair hovering behind the desk. The three of the walls were floor to ceiling view ports. The technology hidden away however was quite arguably the finest and most advanced tech created by any known civilization that currently existed. In some aspects approaching Celtest levels. Rex excluded the Narth of course, whatever they incorporated into Porject Fish was beyond anything his engineers had ever seen. But not even the Narth knew something he knew. He was aware of the true purpose of the Guardian and he knew who had put this artificial entity 255 million years ago underneath what today was the Himalayas on Earth. A cold smile played around his lips as he thought about Richard Stahl, who personally had a team of gifted and quite talented individuals working to solve these questions. Good old Stahl. Honest to the bone. Stahl meant steel in an old Earth language and Stahl was every bit like that metal. If they needed a picture to illustrate the very definition of Righteousness Stahl’s picture would be perfect. He was the only one he would fear in an open conflict. That old Soldier was very resourceful. Rex knew that Stahl had been on Narth Prime, so far the only human ever. Stahl had returned with that huge ship of his, during the height of the last Y’All Invasion and to this day no one knew where he got it from. Rex knew about the ultra-secret Celtest depot underneath the deserts of Arsenal III, but the stuff there was all mothballed by the Celtest, inactive and very dangerous to play and experiment with a technology level higher than your own and the Celtest were at least TL 11 when they disappeared. The Devastator however was fully functional and Stahl came back with the full knowledge how Translocator Cannon worked and how they could be manufactured. The mighty Devastator could cloak so effectively nothing known detected her. Where did he get the functional ship from? Not that he planned to go against Stahl or betray the Union at least not in the near future.Mc Elligott the Grand old man of the Fleet however held little respect in the eyes of Rex. True after 3000 years he knew the other Immortals and there was a level of understanding that went beyond friendship, but in the richest man alive thought of Elligott as past his prime and usefulness. He was picked by the Guardian to take care of the logistics and the politics needed to build a huge organization as the Fleet was, something the Warrior Stahl had no patience for. Cherubim on the other hand was a great unknown. In all that time, he did not know her true purpose other than be the eyes and ears of the growing humanity. She created the PSI corps and the Terran Space intelligence. He knew she somehow infiltrated the Sojonit Order and there was in his opinion no better intelligence network in the Galaxy. He was almost sure she had her fingers in other organizations. He was interrupted by Yvonne, the most advanced android in the Galaxy and perhaps the most capable battle robot. Yvonne carried the imprint of Clara his first daughter and looked exactly like she would look as a grown woman. She was created as a daily reminder that he had not avenged her death yet. True the perpetrators who had abducted and killed her, he had found and their end was as gruesome as his intellect and resources allowed him to be, but the ones that send the kidnappers to make him work for them, the Kermac still existed and he would not rest until he had wiped them of the face of the Universe. The android handed him a print out in a black folder. The words: For RS only and the SII logo imprinted on it. Anyone else but him opening it would cause the complete molecular decay of the folder and what it contained. It was his daily report. Containing also all the activities of what he called Black Business. He liked the numbers he saw associated with the SII Entertainment Division. The profits soared, mostly due to Dream World. DW release 5.6 was hugely popular and Dream Maker the equipment and shell program you needed, despite its steep price of 1000 Credits always had to be back ordered no matter how many units SII Entertainment build. Naturally SII-Ent Division could have produced enough units to flood the market but creating this artificial shortage made it even more desirable to the customers across the galaxy. A secret division of Schwartz Industries did exactly some of the things Richard Stahl feared SII might do. They listened in onto every conversation in Dream Maker, no matter how private or secure the user thought they were and in subtle ways influenced Users to prefer SII products and services. Rex Schwartz was very well aware of this as this division reported to SII-Black Ops Command, which in turn delivered daily reports to their boss. Would he had political ambitions he could indeed use Dream Maker and other channels to influence over 60 percent of the Union population and have himself elected king or emperor. Yvonne said.” Master, you should look at document 9403.32. It is associated with the Kermac Spy on Corri-Door.” Schwartz security knew about the Kermac using the sect of the whispering Spirit to infiltrate the Union for quite a while, ever since the Kermac replaced a SII employee sixty five years ago. SII Security kept tabs on all of them. The Employee for example was allowed to send selected information home. It was much better to control a known spy than exposing him and then trying to find who or whatever replaced him. The Kermac spy on Corri-Door was more or less a sleeper, doing very little intelligence work and basically sending information to the Kermac, they could have gained by an extensive GalNet investigation. This time however his handler, a human woman on Pluribus had contacted him while the Kermac delegation was there and with specific instructions to sabotage an execution that was about to take place. Rex knew of course about the implications and the political reasons why this particular execution had to take place without any complications. It was quite bold of the Kermac to order such a subversive attack on a Union planet. If the sabotage was successful and the Union identified who ordered it, could easily escalate to war again. While Rex would not mind if the last war against the Kermac finally broke out. He had no doubt the Union would succeed and he would commit his fleet and secret military might into the fray virtually guaranteeing victory, but the Nul would most likely not stay idle. The Free Space civilizations and especially the Kartanian and the Togar would also fight to maintain their interests. Still he was certain the Union would be victorious but at a serious cost. He knew about the Call the Kermac made or were about to make and the Union would then need all its strength. Rex knew who it was who would answer the call. He found it was better to chip away the Kermac power, thrall by thrall, deal with the Shiss first and make sure they are no longer a factor, and then maybe in 30-50 years wipe those white skinned meddlers out in one decisive hit. Unite the Galaxy under one rule and then it would be time for the Master to return and he would become the Emperor of the Union and then face what the Kermac had called.” He did not want to reveal his source of information of course. “Do we have someone who can make it to Corri-Door on time and deal with Lox Marshall before he can do something?” Yvonne who was permanently connected not only to GalNet and GalCom but to the secret Comm-Channels of SII immediately answered.”I have contacted a reliable asset, but there is 56 percent chance he will not make it in time.” “Monitor the situation and if the chance rises over 75 percent, leak the report to Union Intel but make sure it is done so SII is not implicated.” “Yes, Master.” Lox Marshall He had visited the Prison and convinced the one of the administration assistants working there that the indoor plants needed checking again and only needed a little supportive psionic suggestion, as he was the regular official contractor. He could not visit the actual prison tract, but that was not needed. The prison guards were psionic shielded, especially as there was a Psi talent in the cells at the moment. He watered the indoor trees in the attached offices and glanced at the field screens monitoring the prisoners, as all he needed was visual contact. The woman was his target and he planted a new wish in her mind. She wanted to hold flowers when she was executed. It was a harmless suggestion. That she would ask for Saran Lulus would guarantee they called him. Adam Smith He actually burned out the drive of his small but very fast Cobra Race ship, the damage was considerable to the very expensive high performance racer he just had purchased 8 hours ago, but he had made it to Corri-Door with 3 hours to spare before the execution was to take place. He had virtually unlimited funds to complete his mission and all available data on Lox Marshall in his data brain. His left eyeball was actually a precision laser emitter and with it he could drill a fine and deadly hole in his mark without anyone noticing him doing it, but he had to find his mark first. His papers identified him as John Adams Of Luna, Sol system arriving from Palomino, his CITI was no forgery but the real thing. Easily obtainable for a SII Black Ops enforcer, while the Citizen CIT implantation machines were made by the government, they used parts manufactured by SII- Biotronics Division. Thus the corrosponding bio data was genuine as well. He found tunnel ten and the business easily enough. After torturing the pretty Office assistant with a Neuro pain stimulating Poly scanner that was a crude but very effective technological alternative to a natural telepath, almost as good just not very gentle. But he only found that she only knew her boss had left, but she did not know where he went. So she had told the truth from the start. John shrugged, for that kind of bonus he would gladly kill his own mother, bless her heart. He had sprayed the body with a quick bio dissolver. While he was on his way down town, the flowe shop assistants body already disolved, bones and all. In about ten minutes all evidence would be gone. However finding Lox was not as easy, even this early in the morning there was lots of foot traffic. The local transport systems overwhelmed and there was the possibility Lox had disguised himself. He used his PDD to send a short burst message. The chances to find Lox in time had just climbed well past the 75 percent chance. LOX Lox lingered by the flower and souvenir stand near the city part and within eye sight of the scaffold, the one had delivered flowers just the day before. The man running it, was an actually a friend of his even though they were officially competitors. Ei Dum Kau of Terran human descent was a florist and had ordered extra stock with Lox to give him a share on the expected business. Ei, the small asian man came out of his store holding a PDD and asked.” Do you have any Pink Lulus left?” Lox feigned surprise.” Yes as a matter of fact I do have some.” “One of the delinquents, a woman from Corri-Gas wanted to hold a buquet while she gets hanged and they granted her this wish. I don’t have any pink ones left and no one answers the PDD in your shop.”. He was lucky and got a cab right away. He wondered why Liona would not answer calls, she was usually so dependable. If she went to the hanging without asking he would fire her. He found the door to the shop unlocked and a strange sickening sweet smell hung in the air, but he had little time to be curious about smells. Only at the edge of his conscious he noticed the almost perfectly human shaped wet looking puddle of dirty water on the floor behind the counter. The Kermac spy was way to agitated to really notice. He took a big bunch of Lulus out of the stasis storage, out of a hunch he took a second weapon out of a hidden compartment in his desk and checked the charge of his accellerator and rushed back down town John Adams It was almost hopeless to find Lox in all this. He was probably sit somewhere aiming a long range beamer at the scaffold. John Adams loved to complete the mission. The bonus was astronomic; still all the money could not help him find Lox faster. Lox Lox approached the barrier and one of the beefy police officers in full armor was actually a neighbor of his who lived in a house just three tunnel recesses down from his in tunnel recess Dwelling in tunnel 9. He had often talked to that police officer since he officer took great pride in his little front lawn and not only was a regular customer but also always asked Lox for plant and flower advice. The cop’s name was Trevor Burke. Lox was certain he would not even need psionic suggestions here, not that he would want to try. While the officers suit was not a new model but most likely had Psi shielding. Burke looked impressive in the shiny blue battle armor holding a shock baton in the right hand. He had his helmet visor open and the baton was deactivated. Despite the crowds the Police seemed relaxed and it was clear they did not expect any trouble. There actually were eight protesters with signs and they were heckled by the crowd and posed no security problem. Trevor raised the huge hand of the battle armor.” Oh good morning Mr. Marshall. Say what pretty pink flowers. What are those?” “Good morning Mr. Burke. These are Pink Lulus from Sares. I am supposed to deliver these to the female delinquent.” Burke looked at his helmet read out and said. “Yes that is confirmed. Burke opened the gate and said.” My wife loves all things pink. Would they grow under Tunnel light?” Lox could not believe he just made it inside the barrier with weapons. The spy in him laughed at the lax security and the stupid police man, but his Lox Marshall identity had become way more than just a disguise and a cover. He begun to think like a Union citizen and he felt sorry for betraying the police man who was a good neighbor and had invited him to BBQ’s more than once. He could have become friends with the officer. Marshall was after all well respected and had a solid clientele who would never order anything plant related from GalNet and always come to him. He answered with a guilty consciousness. “I don’t think they would, they are expensive for a reason and grow only on Sares Planets as far as I know.” Burke tried to shrug inside the armor and pointed with his chin towards a black limo landing on the other side of the scaffold. “There they come, the slaughterers. It can’t be long now and the circus will start.” Hoods Our flier landed before the scaffold in the now crowded park and Dawn said. “You know everything you have to do, right?” “Yes I think I got it. After the guards have placed the prisoners I go down the line and place the hoods over their heads. You go after me and set the noose. Then I proceed to the other end and you go down to the panel and press the button after the Chief Justice has made his final speech. I then throw up preferably inside the dress. You wait till they are dead, release their bodies and we can go.” She nodded “Yes that is it. Are you ready?” “I don’t think I have a choice, so yes I am.” We left the flier and I followed her through a gate in the barrier opened by a police man and up the stairs of the scaffold. From up there I could see that the park and the surrounding buildings were full of people both human and not. I had never seen so many people in one place and they all stared at me at least so it appeared to me. I wondered why so many would get up so early to see someone die, especially disturbing were the media crowd. Between two buildings in the distance a big field screen flickered into existence and showed a close up of the scaffold and us. Lox Lox watched the dark red robed executioners getting out of the limo. He said to Burke.” Those are women” The police man tried to nod.”Looks like it, they must have ice in their veins. To be honest LoxI could not do it. I don’t think I could kill anyone in cold blood like this.” Both Executioners walked close by and the Kermac spy could only see their eyes for a moment before they mounted the stairs. He shivered involuntarily and actually for the first time in his life prayed and hoped there really was a Whispering Spirit. Then he said.” You are a police man. You carry a gun.” “I never raised my blaster against anyone in anger. I am a police man, not a soldier. I don’t mind using my fists, the shock baton or restraining fields and that’s all we ever have to do here on Corri-Door. That poison murderess is the first capital crime we had in years and in the entire system and she didn’t resist arrest. Oh I am all for capital punishment don’t get me wrong. There are over 7 Million permanent residents living in this system and lots of traffic coming through and we have very little capital crimes, so the idea behind it seems to work fine. I think that criminal Saresii mind bender sure earned his sentence and I have no patience for Califerm dealers but I am not so sure the Dai deserve it.” He holstered his Shock baton and whispered. “I just think they should do it in a little chamber away from this entire county fair atmosphere. I know they voted it in and even my lovely peaceful wife has voted for it and she had herself a spot reserved right over there on River’s Roof. I bet she and her friends sitting up there right now waiting for the hanging.” Hoods Now a dark blue police van with hover bike escort and a platoon of marines in destroyer suits behind it, landed. It was the prisoners. Police men and robots dragged twenty shackled individuals up the steps. The Califerm thief struggled against the police men’s grip, the woman’s feet collapsed as she went up the stairs. The Crowd had hollered obscenities at the Dai but now a hushed silence has taken hold, except for the murmured comments of the news casters it was eerie quiet. I noticed a civilian holding a big bunch of flowers right next to a police officer in crowd control gear talking to each other and Dawn said. “That is just a local flower dealer. The woman requested flowers in the last minute and I allowed it.” Chief Justice V’Thensnhk Chief Justice V’Thensnhk like almost everyone else in the Justice General Building on Pluribus was glued before the big field screen watching the events unfolding on Corri-Door. He was Klack but despite the great biological differences to humans, he had a very similar range of feelings. He regretted the fact to deputize and draft such a young human, he know it was actually quite unfair. He always wanted to be a real Judge, unbiased or influenced by anything but the law. He didn’t like to be pressured by the department of state, but it was done. It seemed the young human worked well together with their best but sometimes difficult Chief executioner who always wanted everything perfect. His PDD glared red and he immediately answered this priority one call. It came from the state department and it was the representative of the Ult who currently held the chair of this ministry. “We just have received credible intelligence that Kermac Agents will try to sabotage the Execution. Can you delay the Execution and get everyone to safety? We are trying to get assets to deal with this to Corri-Door within two three hours.” “First you use every political trick in the book to speed things up and now you want it delayed? Have you looked at the broadcast lately? It will be over in an hour or so. There is police and they should be able to handle any Terrorists. I will tell them to be on the look out. Why don’t you go over to the Kermac who are still here on Pluribus and tell them to call back their assassins? You can tell them that the Justice Department will not stand idle and arrest them if they commit crimes on Union ground. Ordering a murder is certainly a hanging offense.” “They are under diplomatic immunity and we don’t have official proof they did anything anyway. This is a matter of the State and not Justice Department.” The Klack got angry. “All of a sudden it is a matter of state?” The Ant being whistled in highest agitation. “The rule of law applies to anyone and everything and no one is excluded. Union constitution does not acknowledge political motivations. There is no law on the books that allows foreign nationals to commit crimes. It is the very reason we are able to prosecute and hang the Dai. I am the first who will call this execution off if you can show me diplomatic immunity is anywhere in our law books. I will personally call for a mistrial and let the Dai go if you insist on diplomatic Immunity.” The Judge was not done and his antennae wiggled furious. “I won’t be bullied anymore. If you have a political problem address the assembly and if the Assembly decides to act and they make a law, then we of the Justice Department will enforce it. We are the Union we are not Kermac or whatever prim civ you like us to be. I also a Citizen and I will send a request to have all this openly discussed at the Assembly.” Lox The delinquents had their hands locked in shackles on their backs and Lox found it easier than he expected to slip a mini blaster into the hands of one of the Dai Than and give him psionic instructions. It took only a few thoughts and the Dai did not need much psionic persuasion to take the weapon. Adam Smith Adam Smith finally saw the Lox Marshall, standing right by a police man behind the barriers. Too far for his laser eye so he had to get closer. He was almost there, three more meters and the distance was perfect. A fat woman stepped into his way and he was tempted to burn another hole her in that big butt. A heavy hand suddenly dropped on his shoulder and he reacted in the fast trained way of a master assassin, turning around releasing the long thing mono blade from his left underarm sheath and breaking the tough blade against the torso of a Paladin Police robot ... The robot crushed much of his shoulder bone and placed a force field cocoon around Adam. The Undercover Union Investigator spoke in his wrist com.” Assassin apprehended and neutralized.” Adam Smith could not allow to be interrogated and with a sequence of eye blinks he activated a little device below his heart and it released fast spreading green Spore foam. Hoods The Delinquents had been placed under the nooses their feet currently held by form fields. The bald headed flower dealer was allowed to approach the woman who was the only one who had her hands tied in the front. He handed her the flowers and walked off. Dawn who stood by the Stairs nodded to him and turned away. The bald headed harmless looking man suddenly held a weapon in his hand aimed it at Dawn and fired.” Dawn stumbled back. The third Dai’s hands were suddenly free holding a little weapon. Out of reflex my hand reached for my knife I, but the cursed hood covered it. My hands touched only fabric. The Dai fired at me but he must have missed, I felt no pain or anything. I reacted more out of instinct and the chain sword drew as easy as Mördaren, the blade grew and with the teeth on the sword went with a whining snap supersonic, however the Dai before me did not move. I turned to face the next enemy, there was none. Whatever just happened was already over. Marines and Battle robots secured the scaffold and Dawn got up on her feet. There was a dark spot on her dress where the blaster had hit her, but no hole. All the Delinquents looked like statues stiff and unmoving. Police had arrested the Bald headed man and led him away. Dawn nodded to the local Judge and said.” The Execution will commence.” Then she came over and said.” Are you alright?” “Yes I am but what happened?” “An attempt to sabotage the Execution. I recieved a warning about it, mere moments ago.” She touched the blackened spot on her chest.” Our robes are more than fabric, it is microscopic fine Ultronit foam loops covered with velvet. It takes more than a Class III Line blaster to burn through that. It looks like you didn’t even feel the thermo blast that hit you.” She pointed out a small blackened spot right above my heart. She then motioned to the prisoners.”The prisoner control suits became rigid they can’t move a muscle. Your intervention with the sword was quite spectacular and fast, but not necessary.” Dawn handed me a stack of black hoods. “ Put those over their heads, don’t even ask if they want it or not, so we can get this over with.” She really was cold as ice and any affection I had for her before died that moment. After the Marines had scanned the prisoners for weapons and I had the sorry task putting the black hoods over their heads. Most of them did not look at me, but the young Dai stared right into my eyes and even though he acted tough and stoic, I saw the fear and the silent plea for mercy. My hands trembled as I pulled the black fabric over his face. The Califerm thief was shaking and tears streamed down his face. “I didn’t even know what was in the bag.” He bubbered.”I don’t want to die.” I think I was crying too as I pulled the hood over his head. The woman seemed not even aware what was happening, now that I her saw her close up, she was quite beautiful. Her lips formed words, as she looked at me. Perhaps a prayer or a plead for mercy, I was glad I did not hear what she said. Her face too disapeared behind the black fabric. Dawn came after me and placed the nooses made of memory metal. She touched a control on the cuff of her glove and the memory metal cables stiffened. The local Judge instead of reading the charges or the names simply nodded and the crossbar shot up, the nineteen dangled and I could not look away as much as I wanted. Most of them died silently and fast. The green lights flickered for a few seconds and turned red. The light of the califerm thief however stayed green moments, the thief kicked and spasm, then he went limb. The third Dai who and fired the weapon still gargled and his legs tried to find ground. The light stayed green and I could not say how long it took but I prayed to every God I knew to have mercy and turn that last light red. It stayed green for what seemed an eternity. The Crowd had made a collective sigh as the bar went up, but now there was utter silence. Only now Dawn pressed another contact on her glove, In heard the buzzing crackle of electricity, blue sparks crackled around the memory metal noose, one last violent kick the Dai Than stopped moving and the light went red. The trap doors opened, the bar lowered and the memory metal robes released the bodies sliding directly into the tilted coffins below. The Scaffold was now empty, except for a bunch of pink flowers looking strangely out of place. She motioned me with a wink and I followed her. The crowd was still silent and the first spectators started to leave. Dawn in a normal tone as if she would order coffee said. “That went rather well, except all the complications. “I knew she had that Dai suffer longer by setting the noose differently or something like that and I felt like an accomplice. I was glad I could take off the robe and mask when we had returned to the small hotel and I took a long shower, but I felt as dirty when I left it as when I stepped in. I didn’t press the button, no, but I was still there and not even as a spectator. It was a situation as unfair as can be and yet I did do nothing. The Klack Justice had thanked me and I was dismissed. Dawn wanted to celebrate or have dinner or something. I did not ask details and I did not care about what else she wanted. I had used an Auto dresser and was Eric once again and sneaked out the back door of the hotel. A crowd of media people had gathered before the hotel, but no one was particular interested in me. It suited me fine as I just had to get away and went straight to the Gray Lines counter. I did not want to know details of the attack or who was behind it, or be asked to stick around, maybe to hang a little bald headed man. “Robot I want the next bus out of here, preferably to Arsenal Gate but if the service is still interrupted I take whatever bus leaves earliest.” “You can take the Greylines Wind spiel 923 Gate twelve. It will leave in 21 minutes to Palomino.” “Get me a ticket pease.” Assembly The Elly announced their wishes for member ship and Algear leaned back into his seat and said. “Do you think the Elly will serve some sort of interesting food?” Egill shrugged. “I would assume they do.” The Narth delegate stapled his fingers and said. “Food, the very idea of consuming substances is fascinating and one shall look forward to see you both eat the gelatinous Pulse-Stink maggots the Elly prefer.” Egill turned to the Narth. “You just made a joke right? There is no such thing as a Gelatinous Pulse Stink Maggot, or is there?” “To question one: If one made a joke then it was unintended. Narth is still very much in discussion as of what a joke might be. One can make a Joke without producing any material item, but would the act of making if successful not yield a product and usually making requires raw materials. What raw materials would a joke need? “To question two: You are asking this following a false statement. Denying the existence of the maggots does not make them any less substantial. However one can assure you Gelatinous Pulse stink maggots do exist and are the larvae state of the Pulse stink fly. This particular life form defends itself against natural predators with a highly concentrated organic liquid that sprayed in small pulses from the life forms abdomen. According to Xeno biological research documents it is among the most offensive odors and considered revolting by over ninety to experience it.” percent of all olfactory sense enabled sentients. One will acquire with Narth Supreme to receive olfactory senses as well.” Algear said.”The raw materials of a joke are every day occurrences, retold often in an exaggerated state to bring the punch line across.” “One does not understand why it would be necessary to retell an occurrence and alter it by adding substance. While it seems clear to the author of the dictionary one just consulted, what a punch line is. However it is not clear to Narth.” The Narth got up and bowed. I must seek now the state of solitude. I shall return once I no longer seek this state.” He went to the door but was simply gone before he had reached it. Egill shook his head.”He is amazing. I can’t wait for Tyr to talk to a Narth. I think he might be the only one able to understand them.” “I feel like a child, no less than a child when he speaks with such certainty and then his questions or his understanding of the most basic things of life make me wonder if the Narth have not evolved into a state that is neither life nor death but something else, a third state if you will.” Egill rubbed his beard. “Tyr often said that the Universe is dual. Life and death, Dark and light, good and evil, black and white, male and female, yes but that the key to a different place is the third state and it is not a mixture of two concepts, but a complete separate new one. He tried to explain it to me by saying to imagine the moment before the Universe came to be, the moment before matter, energy and time. He says this is the third state. Of course I am only human and cannot imagine that.” “It somehow sounds right and yet like you I can’t begin to understand or imagine such concepts. I had enough Assembly business for a while, why don’t you come with me to Saresii Prime One and we have a nice dinner and watch that Universal Wrestling Titans match. You know the Title belt is on the line and who knows if Terrible Tyrant will survive the Monster Pit Challenge.” “You are supposed to be a refined, fine mannered sissy Saresii Elder arrogant, old and above such crude below primitive UWT shows. Did you not only an hour ago lecture the Pan Saran delegate how high and mighty the Saresii are?” “First of all it is a secret. No one in the Universe but you knows that the First Saresii of all loves watching UWT matches and drink a beer doing it. Secondly it was you who got me watching this mindless predictable repetitive junk and thirdly I did not lecture the Pan Saran. I let him partake on my great wisdom.” “Predictable yes? Then why don’t you put twenty Credits on the Terrible Tyrant while I put twenty on the Awesome Avenger?” Part II GalNet Entry: Uni, the >>>The Universal Collective or more commonly known as the Uni were a community of star faring civilizations united under a common government. Not much is known about the Uni. Few known artifacts of this culture exist and the ones know to exist and identified to be of Uni origin are to be between two and five million years old. Some scholars believe their culture reached tremendous technological and sociological advancements considered to be Tech level ten or higher. Scholars familiar with the subject believe the Uni existed for a considerable time and reaching their peak of expansion and development about ten million years ago. and then declined sharply. The same scholars suggest that the Uni vanished from the galactic stage about one or two million years ago million years ago. It is generally believed, from Uni were of humanoid shape and size and there are those who believe the Uni seeded humanoid life on planets in the Upward sector and thus explaining the unusual high occurrence of human species that share many similarities down to the DNA level. A phenomenon otherwise known as the Human Mystery. Yet other scholars reject this and claim it was the Pree, a similar high advanced society that apparently shared the same time period who were responsible for the proliferation of humanoid sentient life the seeding. The Saresii believe to had contact to the last Uni before they vanished or left, during their so called First Age of Knowledge. Most Union based information about the Uni finds its origin in Saresii myths, and legends. The Kermac claim direct kinship to the Uni but have not shared any scholastic indormation. One popular myth is the legend of the Knights of Light and Order. In this legend a small elite group of noble Uni heroes survived or remained until present times to guard a mythical treasure and bestow special gifts to individuals for being especially good and orderly.<<< The Call The Grand Wizard and a band of his companions had completed a very long journey crossing almost half way across the galaxy and stood on the surface of the planet Koken that was his species world of origin. It was here the five races had originated. Somewhere on this mostly lifeless planet must have been the place where the first Ker walked upright, made the first fire and killed the first Blue. Where the chosen ones merged to become the Kermac. They exiled the Blue and drove the Golden into space. Shortly thereafter, so Kermac ancient lore told they too left their home world behind to seek a new home closer to the Galactic center in an entire different sector of the galaxy. The reasons for this move, abandoning their world were lost in time and only myths, legends and tales remained. Kermac scholars believed it was done after receiving a warning or a command by an external source. The official explanation told all Kermac that it was the Uni, that chose the Kermac to be their successors as the supreme species that made this suggestion. The real or actual reasons were shrouded in mysteries and legends. The Grand Wizard did not believe in gods or anything higher than himself. It was very conceivable to him that if such entities exist it was the Kermac on their way to ascent to a new state of perfection and thus perhaps Godhood and of course he the Grand Wizard would be the first among Gods. It was cold and the red sun in the sky did not seem have to the energy to warm the planet. As he emerged from the Kermac space ship, and gazed over the crumbled and mostly covered remnants of an immense city, he pointed in the sky. Here is your answer why we left this dirt ball. Our forefathers observed the continuous cooling of the sun and decided to find a warmer and better place. No mystical voices, just common sense.” He paused in his approach to the Hidden Caves and raised an impressive jewelry piece that hung on a chain around his neck and spoke into it. “Memorandum to the Communications Wizard. I the Grand Wizard of them All, more wise than anyone, blessed by Intellect beyond comprehension and understanding shall furthermore be addressed by adding the title: ‘First living God conceived by the Universe soon to be Omnipotent and solely worthy of worship’.” He was very pleased with that. He most likely just found the ultimate title. This could hardly be bested. Then he waved at his companions and said. “This place is very inspirational already. Upon our return, all our Thrall species shall have no religions other than one that centers on me. The first Thrall species that erects a temple to honor me will receive some nice reward, perhaps a holiday or something like that.” One of his companions, the usually so loyal Cultural Wizard said. “It might not be the wisest decision to prohibit religions. It was always considered a good practice to allow the thralls their own religions.” “Nonsense, I just realized why Kermac do not believe in Gods, because it is us who will reach even higher states of perfection. I am Wisdom incarnate and my decisions are never to be questioned. I shall forbid the worship of the Voice of the Universe as well, all Kermac and all Thralls serving us should not pray or call upon divine intervention from non existing idols but focus their energies and praise on us and of course dominantly on me.” While the Cultural wizard already saw temples of great beauty erected in his name and statues with beautiful robes, it was the Communications Wizard who was certain the Grand Wizard finally went over the edge.”Not that our return is certain, the journey to here has consumed more spare engine cores than anticipated.” “I threatened the technicians with severe punishment if they fail, this fear will motivate them.” They were on a plateau high in the Jetda-Mountains of the Ningine Continent, overlooking the crumbled barley visible ruins of Esscas the ancient capital. Checking on the progress of the excavations. For two days a team of Plato slaves under the direction of two Hythagh engineers had dug and cleared sand, dirt and rocks away from a mountain side to find the actual entrance to the Hidden Caves and now finally uncovered the entrance to a cave network. The Grand Wizard had the Plato slaves shot, as they were not worthy to remain any longer on this sacred planet and in his presence and it was cheaper than transporting them back. The Hythagh would be allowed to live until he was sure there was nothing else that required work. The Cultural wizard blabbered. “The priests that worship me will have pristine sky blue robes with white lace and cute little hats, and...” The Grand Wizard ignored him as they entered the Caves and the Communications wizard used his telekinetic abilities, completely accidentally of course, and threw a small rock against the arm of the Cultural Wizard who yelped in protest. All three were carried in sedans by Hythagh slaves through winding corridor. After a few kilometers, the ceiling became too low for the sedans and the three wizards faced the task of walking over uneven ground in a cold cave. The Cultural Wizard was not pleased at all. “Look at this. My shoes are getting dirty. This is unacceptable. We shall have the slaves carry us back and conceive another way of transport us, or we should have them remove the mountains.” No one answered him as the Grand wizard moved on. After an hour of walking the Cultural Wizard protested that he would not go another step and even the Communications Wizard had to admit that this was not very dignifying to walk behind light carrying Hythagh on their own feet and felt fatigued. The Grand Wizard shot the Cultural Wizard with a weapon beam emitting from a finger ring and hissed to his other companion. “We are guaranteeing the survival and the dominance of our species, by doing what we are doing. Are you too of the opinion we should turn around?” “Of course not.” The Communications Wizard said glancing at the body of the dead wizard. He followed the Grand wizard deeper into the mountain and his conviction that the Grand Wizard was insane was now confirmed. No Wizard had ever slain another, at least not this openly. Eventually they did reach solid looking metal doors. The Grand Wizard opened the ancient data device and read the instructions again, then found the recess and placed his hand on a darker rectangle. With a grading sound the metal doors swung open. The mechanism had been last used for over a million years, but worked flawlessly. These doors and what was beyond had not been made by the Kermac. He felt elated.”This is the secret of the Grand Wizards. Only we know of this place. These doors and the shafts of Knowledge were left here by the Uni.” A cold breeze came from the now open doors and a voice both acoustic and mental overwhelmed their senses. “ The master was defeated with the price of a Universe and must not be woken again.” The message repeated and then the voice was silent. Not even the Saresii had, as far as the Kermac knew means to record a telepathic message that could be repeated with such force as to burn out the best psi shield generators, Kermac technology could produce. The Grand Wizard ripped his smoking false beard of his chin and with it a little bit if skin. He was very proud of himself only to cry and scream for ten minutes, a lesser being would have died in withering pain. After he managed to collect himself, they waited until one of the Hythagh returned from the surface with first aid supplies, only then they entered. Behind the door where three shafts of 40 meters diameter in the metal floor. The lights the Hythagh had brought were not needed as small lamps in the tube like shafts had come on illuminating them straight down in regular rows. The shafts were so deep the light chains narrowed to one tiny glow in the far distance. The Communication Wizard felt dizzy looking down. The Grand Wizard said.”According to these ancient instructions handed down from Supreme Wizard to Wizard. Only one shaft can be accessed, if the wrong one is chosen we have to wait twenty years before it can be tried again and the one trying will not come out alive.” “So how we going to do this?” The communications Wizard asked. “Just like before, by trial and error.” The Grand wizard said and pushed the Communication Wizard over the edge. He found it quite astonishing how well the Comm Wizard could scream. His colleague fell but only for a perhaps two meters and then came back sitting on an almost invisible platform. “Congratulations you have found the right one.” The Grand Wizard said and stepped on the platform as well and said with a loud voice. “I want to see the Crystal Tablets.” The platform sacked away so fast his feet were in the air for at least two heart beats. He pointed his ring weapon at the Communication Wizard who was about to attack him with his bare hands. “I don’t need you anymore for the rest of this so behave or I kill you.” Without their psionic enhancers their powers were quite weak but both could now read the others thoughts and Einzvorsecz the Communication was amazed at the depth of the First Wizards megalomaniac ego. The platform descended now for almost five minutes but had slowed down enough to see details of the shaft walls. There were nooks at even spaces of about ten hand spans wide and two hand spans high, there had to be billions of these. Each nook held a red semi transparent sphere about the size of a Kermac head The platform stopped. There were only two slots exactly opposite of each other. The High Wizard took a round shimmering glass like discs out of each alcove. Each shimmered like a soap bubble and seemed to have about the same substance. They looked no bigger around than the handwide Hymlah- cakes the Hythagh fried up everywhere they went. Einzvorsecz could hear the Grand Wizard take a deep breath and then he said. “This is it, for the glory and dominance of the Kermac.” Then he placed the disc on top of each other. Einzvorsecz mind felt as if ripped out of his head and he was traveling without a body and without control faster than any ship could move covering millions of light years in the span of heartbeats. For a brief glimpse he saw the entire galaxy. His disembodied journey came as suddenly to an end as it had started. A dark construct of sorts was floating before him in deep space. While there was no reference to size, it felt enormous and bigger than a planet. A strong alien consciousness touched his mind. “Are you a Caller?” “Yes. I am here to make the call.” “The Call has been made. The ones that have come before will come again.” “The ones that came before had been defeated.” “The Call is made to the Creator of the ones that have come before.” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Stories